guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kepkhet's Refuge
Wow, that's one hell of a good staff for a boss in a "normal" explorable area. Gotta get me one of those! -- 17:42, 3 March 2006 (CST) :It's a classic staff for active prot in PvP. Never seen a perfect staff like that in PvE, though :) Shandy 18:17, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::Well, the closest you can get is the staff from Nord Stonegrimm equipped with a perfect Insight head and a perfect Enchantment wrapping. But this one is better IMO, because of the requirement in Divine Favor, which is much more likely than Smiting for a protector. -- 18:23, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::: I am going to kill that thing all day long!! Byebye Yakslapper!! :D 212.158.245.101 18:58, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::: I could have sworn i logged in — Skuld 18:59, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::::Come on, make it protection requirements. Canderouss Tried 3 times and got smiting staffs and stuff dropped :p got about 4 golds though Oo +5 energy staff and I got a 16/8 +7vs earth defender, don't ever remeber drops being that good :D — Skuld 23:45, 3 March 2006 (CST) :Record your drops! This may be a good way to verify if drop rates are adjusted dynamically. -- 00:58, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::What makes you think the drop rate won't be adjusted manually during the first month it came out? d-: -PanSola 01:11, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::I've gotten 3 Refuges so far from the Queen. The first came on my 4th run, the other 2 came while showing Guildmates that I can farm the Queen with me and 3 henchmen, do it easily, and live. :D ::Got one of them tonight actually. While that was going on, another guildie was with a PuG and he said 2 dropped at the same time. --Gares Redstorm 10:46, 7 March 2006 (CST) ::I got nil the first run and two the second. Does anyone know what this can salvage into? I'm not too eager to try it on mine. And what class were you and which 3 henchmen did you use to farm Kepkhet? --Kay 11:18, 4 July 2006 (CST) :::See Unique item, it cannot be salvaged. --Xasxas256 23:39, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Image Credits I'm sure I missed some discussion somewhere, but are we generally giving credit for images now? What's up with that? (My instinctive thought was that it's fairly un-wiki and unnecessary, but if the community has decided images should be credited to people, I guess that's the way it is.) --JoDiamonds 01:14, 8 March 2006 (CST) :That was me. It is correct that usually we don't give credits. If you upload an image you check if there are copyrights. If not: No credits. :But in this case, I uploaded a screenhot that I found on the web. I uploaded the image without asking back with the "owner", because the owner posted it on several forums and an auction website, so I guess the image is "public domain" and the owner can no longer claim any copyrights. (There are no copyrights for screenhots anyway.) But even though legally it is not required I wanted to give credits because it wasn't "my" screenshot and the "owner" put some edit work into it. It's a netiquette thing for me. :) -- 01:38, 8 March 2006 (CST) ::"some edit work"... you mean cropping? o_O -PanSola 01:41, 8 March 2006 (CST) :::To me, image credits are an invitation for vandalism and battling of multiple copies of an image being uploaded. If there's any question where an image may require a credit, I think the wiki is better off making it's own screen capture, rather than pulling one from the public domain. --161.88.255.140 01:42, 8 March 2006 (CST) ::::Any GW contributor is invited to upload a new screenshot that he took himself and remove the credits. That's always the best solution, off course! -- 01:45, 8 March 2006 (CST) :::::A couple people in my guild have this item. I'll get one of them to either get me the screen shot, or to upload it themselves. --161.88.255.140 02:08, 8 March 2006 (CST) ::::::Note: It appears that I can't upload it myself without a log-in account, and my account is mucked up at the moment (see Project:Software & Technical Issues/Bugs). So, hopefully I can get someone else in my guild to upload a clean image. --161.88.255.140 02:20, 8 March 2006 (CST) :::::::Just saw the discussion. I uploaded a copy of one of my characters holding it, so no issues with outside image sources. --Barek 23:46, 8 March 2006 (CST) ::When you did this with the original green items, Tetris, I thought we agreed we would not do that and weeded out all the credits you put on all the green items pictures. If you got the image off a forum, there is only one question to ask (and it has nothing to do with the original poster): Do the policies and rules of that forum allow redistribution of content on that forum to others or not? If you can answer that question for us, then we will know whether we can keep the picture or remove it. --Karlos 13:16, 8 March 2006 (CST) :::It was the GWGuru forum, and the GWGuru auction system. GWG doesn't explicitely state that they claim copyright for everything posted on their forums. but even if they would, that wouldn't mean much. According to the GW EULA you can't claim copyrights for ingame screenshots. The only one who has any rights here is ANet. So ... legally it should be perfectly okay to upload any GW screenshot that you found anywhere on the web, without asking back to the person who took the screenhot. But netiquette, that's a very different matter. I don't like to use somebody elses "work" (even if it was just hitting a button, cropping the image, transforming it to jpg and uploading it to the web) without at least giving credits. -- 00:43, 9 March 2006 (CST) Comparison with the 'Slapper At first I thought this is obviously better than The Yakslapper, but, on reflection, most important prot spells (Reversal of Fortune, Shielding Hands and Protective Spirit) cast nearly instantly anyway. It may be a good help with Aegis, and that's about it. I'll take reduced Deep Wound duration over a possibly quicker Aegis. The only thing hugely in favor of this staff is that it's already down to 5-7k range whereas the Slapper keeps hovering around 15k. — Stabber 16:09, 5 March 2006 (CST) :It seems to be more useful to a passive Protection Monk with casting time on a average of 2 secs. But it can also be useful to an active Protection Monk as most Protection Elite skills are on average 1 second. That increasing time could mean the difference in your elite being disrupted. --Gares Redstorm 10:37, 7 March 2006 (CST) ::i was wondering... how would this do with a 105 monk... Alexanderpas Talk 03:07, 7 May 2006. :::Huh? Yeh a fast recharge/cast of protective spirit would be fab.. Skuld 01:14, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Icon is "wrong" Is it just me or is the inventory icon "wrong"? It's a staff, a two-handed weapon, so the icon should be a "slash" / (lower left corner to upper right corner). But instead the icon is a "backslash" \ (upper left corner to lower right corner), like a wand or any other one-handed weapon. I know I'm counting beans here, but hey! -- 13:39, 13 June 2006 (CDT) :Just noticed this comment. I had a guildmate mention, while we were farming a couple weeks ago, something similar about a sword icon going "the wrong way" in his words. I never paid any attention to inventory icons before, but I took a look at what on hand and saw the swords and axes I had weren't consistent in their orientation. I mentioned this and my guildmate said he thought they all acted like Tetris described. Maybe something's changed since Factions? --68.142.14.14 00:00, 5 July 2006 (CDT) Wand "look-a-like" I got the WAND version of this skin. Maybe some1 want to edit this on the article page. Dunshek's Purifier THE monk staff Most monks usually have 9 divine favor, and it basically has perf stats for a monk, unless they dont use enchs. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:47, 3 February 2008 (UTC)